


Everyone Deserves a Great Love Story- yes, even Red Hood

by Never_Give_In



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Jason Todd, Batfamily Feels, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love Simon References, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slow To Update, Star Wars References, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In
Summary: Jason gets a break at life when he meets Kaden Holt, who makes him realize even formerly dead sidekicks can find love. Even if said sidekick is now the Red Hood and didn't realize he wasn't straight until he nearly pissed himself in a bookstore.Or the one in which author just wants Jason Todd to be happy and writes a series of one-shots to compensate.





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> For your convenience, here's a reference for ages:
> 
> Bruce is currently 41 and he met Dick when he was 23  
> Dick is 26  
> Jason is 22, met Bruce at 13, died at 15, and then reunited with his family at 19  
> Tim is 17  
> Damian is 13  
> Kaden is 19
> 
> Hope this helps!

The day Jason meets his boyfriend is by far the happiest day of his life, if a bit awkward at first.

 

It starts out normal enough: rolling out of bed, fighting his hair, arguing with Timmy over the phone, and arranging a lunch with Alfred in a week. Afterwards, he throws on his favorite black leather jacket and heads downstairs out of his apartment building. He heads to the bookstore just around the corner that has a small cafe inside (way better than Starbucks though he’d never tell Tim that).

 

The corner building is quaint and made of brick, much like every other small store in Gotham. There’s a nice old man who owns the place and his wife runs the cafe, but they take on the occasional part-time worker, usually a college student from Gotham University. The old couple adores Jason and he always swings by their home above the store while on patrol, keeping criminals away from their little block.

 

When Jason enters, the bell on the door rings and he breathes in the smell of paper and coffee, smiling as a short old lady pokes her head around one of the bookshelves.

 

“Jason! How are you, sweetie?” She says as she hobbles over to Jason, who has to bend his knees to hug the old woman.

 

“I’m doing good, Mrs. Holt,” Jason replies and leans into her touch as her hands pat his face. “How are you and the hubby doin’?”

 

Mrs. Holt smiles sweetly and removes her hands, walking back over to the small cafe and prepping Jason a muffin. “Our grandson has decided to pitch in for a little extra cash so George is showing him the ropes in the backroom.”

 

“Grandson?” Jason asks and takes a seat at the counter. “You’ve never mentioned him before.”

 

“Kaden doesn’t like us bragging about him, the humble boy that he is,” She responds and places a plate with a pumpkin muffin in front of Jason. “He just graduated Gotham University on a scholarship for his grades. He’s had all A’s since kindergarten.”

 

Jason raises an eyebrow. “Really? Seems he could give my brother a run for his money.” He says and takes a bite of his muffin. “These muffins are the best thing on this Earth.”

 

Mrs. Holt just grins. “Thank you, Jason. I’ll be back, I’m going to go check on George.” She gets up and ruffles Jason’s hair as she passes, hobbling to the backroom.

 

Jason watches her go before quickly finishing off his delicious muffin (which was just as good as Alfred’s- maybe better) and then walking over to a corner of the store where the fiction novels sit in wait. He’s been reading ever since his Mom taught him basic vocabulary, just enough to read the labels on her drugs although he used to steal newspapers to try and teach himself more. Then, when Bruce adopted him, Alfred taught him how to properly read and introduced him to classics like _Sherlock Holmes_ and _Animal Farm_. But now, almost four years after his return from the brink, Jason has grown fond of sci-fi novels and comic books with a guilty pleasure for horror and drama.

 

He runs his fingers over a row of mystery and thriller novels, enjoying the feeling of the spines of the books across his skin. His eyes browse the selection, scouring for a title that catches his attention. When his fingers run across a more worn spine, he pauses and a nostalgic look crosses his face at seeing the author: Mary Downing Hahn. She’s more of a pre-teen horror author than anything else but as a young adult in the manor, her twisting stories chilled him to the bone while curled up in one of the softer chairs in the library.

 

His calloused fingers pluck the book from the shelf and Jason flips through the pages slowly, recognizing the pieces of dialogue he catches between Sissy and Teresa. So enveloped in his blast from the past, he doesn’t even notice that someone else is in the aisle with him.

 

“That’s a good book.”

 

Jason nearly drops the book, comically flipping it in his hands before turning to face the unknown voice. His breath catches in his throat as his eyes take in the beautiful stranger.

 

He’s got a smile that makes his hazel eyes shine and his olive complexion is glowing in the fairly bright overhead light. There’s a mop of dark brown hair on his head that is shaved close on the sides, green highlights licking the edge of his bangs. In one hand he holds a black book that is fairly thick, his hand curling to hold both the book and a blue case that Jason thinks is a phone.

 

All of Jason’s comprehension of the stranger takes place within two seconds as he watches the stranger stare back at him with his mesmerizing eyes.

 

“Hi,” The stranger says and grins slightly. “Sorry for scaring you, I didn’t mean to I just-”

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Jason cuts him off. “But, yeah, I love this book. Haven’t read it in years though.” He smiles back and holds the book in one hand to extend his other to the stranger. “Jason.”

 

“Kaden,” The stranger introduces and shakes his offered hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Jason starts as they release hands. “Kaden? As in the owner’s grandson?”

 

Kaden shrugs. “Yeah, needed a job to get the experience after graduating from Uni. Mr. Wayne offered an internship-”

 

Jason suddenly coughs over a laugh. “Sorry, sorry,” He grins at Kaden’s confusion. “Just- I know Wayne. Didn’t realize one of his scholars lived down here.”

 

Kaden nods then freezes. “Wait how do you know Wayne? You one of his kids or somethin’?”

 

Jason shifts awkwardly and bites his lip, giving Kaden his answer. The shorter man flushes and stutters something incoherent as Jason just shakes his head.

 

“Please don’t say anything; I like it here and would prefer _not_ to have GCN hounding my every move.” He pleads and Kaden nods in reply.

 

“Y-yeah, okay.” Kaden swallows and takes a breath before a watery smile appears on his face. “So, think you could put in a good word for me with your Dad?”

 

Jason just laughs.


	2. Realization

A month later finds Jason in the bookstore again, making small talk with Mr. Holt over a cup of coffee. The conversation is balanced between books and politics although Jason pauses when Kaden is mentioned.

 

“He really likes having you around,” Mr. Holt is saying while looking pointedly at Jason. “It makes Beth and I smile whenever Kaden starts talking about how you helped him here or when the two of you go out.”

 

Jason makes a sound of affirmation and takes a sip of coffee.

 

Mr. Holt gets a sly smirk on his face, swirling his coffee casually as he says, “When are you going to ask him out?”

 

Jason chokes and it takes him a few seconds to breathe normal again. “What,” He coughs, “Are you talking about?”

 

He gets a raised eyebrow in response. “Really?”   
  


He flushes and runs an anxious hand through his hair, fingering the white streak. “Okay, so I like Kaden. So what?”

 

“Ask him on a date.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s… complicated.”

 

Mr. Holt cocks his head to the side slightly. “How so?”

 

Jason sighs deeply and tries to think of a cover story because there is absolutely  _ no way  _ he is explaining his Red Hood persona but comes up dry.

 

“It just is.”

 

“Is it your father?” Mr. Holt questions.

 

Jason stares at him. “What?”   
  


“Does Wayne not want you dating guys?”

 

“W-what? No- I actually… never knew I  _ liked  _ guys until Kaden,” Jason mumbles out. “But no, one of my brothers is bi and has had a  _ multitude  _ of boyfriends but Bruce could not give less of a shit. That’s not the issue.”

 

“Is it work?”

 

Jason pauses and takes a sip of his coffee before nodding. He actually does have a job outside of being Red Hood, working as Chief of Security at Wayne Tower. Bruce doesn’t pay him much as per Jason’s request since most of his money comes in via the drug trade but it gives him civilian cover and is close enough to his real job to have a conversation about in public.

 

“Ah,” Mr. Holt says with a smile. “Well, what’s the issue?”

 

“Well, you know I work security and keep people like Joker and Scarecrow away,” Jason says, carefully choosing his words but staying as close to the truth as possible. “But in doing that, those maniacs know who I am and can track me down. If they do that, they’re able to hurt those I’m close to. Bruce and my siblings can handle themselves- don’t look at me like that. He might be a prick but he’s stronger than he looks. But… if I try and settle down with Kaden, it’s a slim to none chance the media will leave us alone, meaning my enemies will be able to hurt him.”

 

Jason lets out a deep breath and tries to calm his shaking hands. Mr. Holt grabs the young man’s hands and gives him a look of sympathy that Jason answers with one of gratitude.

 

“It’s just…” He sighs. “I live a dangerous life, Mr. Holt. I love Kaden too much to drag him into it.”

 

Jason falls silent, staring down at his mug of cooling coffee.  _ I won’t let anyone else I love die, not when I can do something to stop it. _

 

“Jason,” Mr. Holt says tiredly, arresting the youth’s attention. “I wish I could say you were wrong about everything you just said, I really do. I know you want to protect Kaden, just as me and Beth have done ever since his parents died but the thing is, we can’t protect him forever. He needs to make his own decisions even if that’s what kills him. And if his decision is to start a life with you, I know nothing will stop him; he’s too damn stubborn.”

 

Jason laughs at that before Mr. Holt continues talking. “Jason, you’re an amazing man and Kaden loves you so much, I know he does. So despite the risks, go tell him how you feel. Live your life with him and be  _ happy. _ God knows the both of you deserve it.”

 

Jason is speechless so it takes him a few moments to work up the courage to speak, even if it’s only four words.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Holt.”

 

Mr. Holt smiles. “You’re welcome, Jason. And please, you’re dating my grandson, call me George.”


	3. Love and Garlic

It takes Jason a week to work up the courage to talk to Kaden. When he finally does, he calls him up and asks him to have dinner at his apartment. Kaden agrees, saying he’ll come over at six leaving Jason in a fit of anxiety for the remainder of the day.

 

He’s cooking dinner (spaghetti carbonara- a gifted recipe from Alfred which just happens to be Kaden’s favorite) when he has the sudden urge to call Dick before foregoing it to call Alfred instead.

 

_“Master Jason?”_

 

“Hey, Alfie, uhm, how are you?”

 

_“I’m doing just fine, watching over Master Damian and Master Jon while their fathers are on League business. And while I appreciate the call, is something wrong?”_

 

Jason chuckles. “Still can’t hide anything from you, can I?” He sighs and stirs the pasta in the pot. “I, uhm, I have a guest coming over and I- I just need some reassurance that… that dragging the person I love into my hell of a life isn’t- I need to know I’m doing the right thing.”

 

There’s a pause on the other line.

 

_“Well does she love you too?”_

 

Jason grins as he chops the bacon, shifting the phone from one ear to the other. “His name is Kaden.”

 

_“My question still stands, Master Jason.”_

 

Jason could almost hear the smile in Alfred’s voice causing him smile back as he responds, “I’m not sure. We’ve been really great friends for little over a month now. His grandparents run this little cafe/bookstore near one of my safehouses which is how we met, and he went to Gotham University on a Wayne scholarship. He’s so smart, Alfie; I think he could give Tim a hard time. And… and he’s beautiful. The way he cares for everyone and how his smile can light up a room… crap, I sound so cliche.” He lets out a small laugh. “But he’s my everything and… and I love him so much.”

 

_“I’m going to go out on a limb and say Kaden does not know of the, ahem, family business?”_

 

Jason sighs as he stirs the egg mixture into the bacon and garlic. “No… I mean he’s a huge Batman fan, talks about B a lot, but as far as he knows I’m just the troubled Wayne boy who works security at his adopted father’s skyscraper.”

 

There’s a sigh over the phone. _“Master Jason, you realize that having a relationship with this boy entails trust and hiding that you’re a vigilante-”_

 

“I know, Alfie, I know…”

 

_“-is only going to hurt that trust. But given what you’ve told me, I am quite certain Kaden will still love you despite your irrelevant flaws.”_

 

Jason takes a breath. “You sure, Alfie?”

 

_“Master Jason, when have I ever lied to you?”_

 

He takes a pause and hums. “Let’s see-”

 

_“Well I never-”_

 

“Joking! Joking, Alfie!” Jason laughs, happy to hear Alfred let out a small chuckle of his own. “But really, thank you. I… I really needed this.”

 

_“Always a pleasure, Master Jason. And do remember to come visit every so often. One can only take so much brooding from Master Bruce and Master Timothy.”_

 

Jason bursts out in laughter just as Alfred cuts the connection, dropping his phone to quickly but carefully combine the pasta and sauce. He finishes up cooking and covers the pan, grabbing two plates to set aside when he hears a knock on his door. Jason steels himself when he hears it, takes one last deep breath, then walks over to get the door.

 

Kaden is standing there, wearing a Green Day shirt and ripped black jeans with black converse, his hazel eyes sparkling with a smile when he saw Jason.

 

“Hey, Jay,” He says, walking in as Jason rolls his eyes and closes the door. “Oh my gosh is that carbonara?!” Next thing Jason knows Kaden is hijacking a fork to start eating right out of the pot.

 

“What the hell, Kaden?” He exclaims and slaps Kaden’s hand away as the son of a bitch laughs. “I put plates out for a reason!”

 

Kaden just sticks his tongue out and snatches one of said plates to start piling pasta on it. When he’s done, almost half the pot is done.

 

“You’re an animal,” Jason says and fixes his own serving before taking a seat on his couch beside Kaden.

 

“So are you.”

 

Jason rolls his eyes again and begins to eat his pasta- it’s actually really good though nothing can compare to when Alfred makes it. But apparently it’s heaven to Kaden cause the younger man is eating his so fast it’s like he isn’t even chewing it.

 

“So,” Kaden says when he takes a break from gorging himself on the carbonara. “Not that I don’t _love_ your cooking but what’s the occasion?”

 

Jason pauses, placing his plate on the table. He faces Kaden, whose gorgeous hazel eyes are searching his face, and sighs.

 

“I had a talk with your grandfather the other day.” Immediately Kaden’s face flushes and goes blank and Jason realizes that that might not have been the best way to start this conversation.

 

“What did he… tell you?” Kaden asks in a whisper, still facing Jason but his eyes looking anywhere but.

 

Jason smiles. “He made me realize something… I tried to deny it and then tried to explain why it wouldn’t work but…” He laughs. “He talked me into it.”

 

Jason stares Kaden in the eyes despite him not meeting his own and then takes a leap of faith.

 

Jason scoots over just a little closer, catching Kaden’s attention, and closes the distance between them, smashing his lips to Kaden’s. There’s a split second hesitation from the younger man before Kaden melts into the kiss and it’s the greatest feeling Jason has ever experienced. He raises a hand to cup Kaden’s cheek, deepening the kiss, when Kaden wraps his arms around Jason which drives him to do the same.

 

They pull apart only for a breath and then their lips are on each others’ again when Kaden has suddenly pushed Jason onto his back and straddled his hips, pressing a hand to the back of Jason’s head and hungrily kissing him again. Jason smiles into the kiss and tangles a hand in Kaden’s hair, lovingly caressing his soft locks. Their makeout session lasts only a few seconds longer before both pull away in sync, opening their eyes so hazel met green.

 

Kaden smiles down at Jason and he returns it, his hand still tangled in Kaden’s dark hair.

 

“I love you,” Jason whispers and places a small kiss on Kaden’s nose causing him to giggle, the smell of garlic and bacon filling up the little space between them.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to say those words?” Kaden whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Alfred has a cameo!! Also, I've never kissed anyone before and as an asexual, it gets a little difficult for me to write make out scenes so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. Im just going off of fanfiction XD
> 
> Also, holy crap the reaction this fic has been amazing, thank you guys! Already over a hundred hits and i only posted this yesterday! Thank you everyone!!
> 
> ps: the name of this chapter sucks but i honestly couldn't think of anything else ;-;


	4. Reassurance

Jason and Kaden date for four months in blissful happiness. They have only one argument (it’s about Jason not picking up ice cream from the store, although in his defense Riddler had just broken out of Arkham and was wreaking havoc in Bristol- not that Kaden knew that) and otherwise lived together in Jason’s apartment outside of the paparazzi and outside of the prying eyes of Jason’s family. This goes to shit one rainy day in March when Jason has to leave for “security issues- gotta go babe” but he’s been gone since five o’clock- it’s now ten.

 

Kaden is curled up on their couch, running his knuckles across his teeth in nervous habit. The past five hours have been hell for Kaden with no call or text from his boyfriend nor any call from his work or family. It’s enough to have him constantly glancing between his phone and their door, oblivious to the GCN report of an Arkham breakout- it only makes him worry about Jason more.

 

He’s tempted to call but resists the urge, telling himself that Jason is fine; he’s coming home soon and he’ll cook whatever new recipe he’s printed out or stolen from his butler and then they’ll share a kiss and-

 

A sudden crack of thunder follows a strike of lightning bright enough to light up their living room, startling Kaden out of his thoughts. He calms his frantic heartbeat but it only quickens when he hears a loud bang outside (definitely _not_ thunder) followed by the sound of a window opening and another, closer, bang.

 

He cautiously gets off their couch, reaching for the knife Jason insisted on him having- “It’s Gotham, Kaden, you need protection when I’m not around”- and then slowly begins walking toward his and Jason’s bedroom- where the sound originated.

 

Kaden can hear someone (or some _thing_ ) moving around behind the closed door, causing him to suck in a breath and mentally count down before opening the door, finding no one in the immediate room but hearing someone moving in the bathroom and cussing. But Kaden is focusing on the open window, which is only about halfway open, really, like someone tried to close it and gave up. There’s a bloody handprint on the glass and a couple of drops trailing from the window to the bathroom but what lies on the bed is what makes Kaden stifle a gasp and nearly drop the knife in his hands.

 

The infamous Red Hood’s helmet lies discarded on its side along with a couple of bloodstained knives, a single curved knife with a gilded hilt, and multiple guns: two clearly custom handguns, a sniper, a normal pistol, and two cases of bullets.

 

Kaden chokes on a sob and turns his gaze to the bathroom where another handprint is smeared on the doorframe but the door is shut. He walks forward on shaky legs and drops his knife on the floor, turning the doorknob and dreading the discovery behind it.

 

The reveal doesn’t help at all, especially when Jason freezes and gives him the most pitiful and emphatic gaze ever, conveying _I’m sorry_ without words.

 

His beloved boyfriend is sitting on the edge of their tub, a large cut that he is trying pathetically to stitch adorns his left shoulder while a bloody bullet wound sits in his thigh, the bullet beside him and leaking blood. On the sink is a pair of black gloves smeared in crimson and on the floor below the sink lays a custom brown leather jacket, forgotten.

 

Kaden’s eyes flicker back to his boyfriend, distress on his face at the sight of Jason dressed in black combat boots, black military pants with red highlights, and a kevlar top with a blood red bat adorning it.

 

“Jason…”

 

Jason immediately begins to fret. “Kaden, I- I didn’t mean for you to find out like this. I was gonna tell ya,” He swallows a cry as his Crime Alley accent seeps into his distraught voice. “I’m so sorry, babe. So sorry! I was scared b-both for your reaction and your s-safety and-”

 

He’s cut off by Kaden taking a step closer into the bathroom to kneel before him, his boyfriend’s wide hazel eyes betraying none of what he was feeling besides sadness. Kaden takes the needle and thread from him and places it to the side before reaching up and caressing Jason’s face, his lips twisting into a watery smile when his boyfriend leans into his touch.

 

“Jason, you don’t need to explain yourself…” Kaden frowns. “Well, actually, you do- but not right now, okay? Right now we both need to calm down and take a breath and you have wounds that need to be tended to.” He gets up to start cleaning Jason’s wounds before kneeling again. “This changes _nothing_ , do you hear me, Jay? _Nothing._ I will never leave you, okay?”

 

Jason nearly sobs in relief, tension dispelling from his shoulders as he leans onto his boyfriend for support and Kaden provides it, rubbing his hand across Jason’s back and avoiding his wound. A moment or so passes and Jason leans away, staring at Kaden as they’re eye level.

 

“I’m-”

 

“If you say ‘I’m sorry’ I might take one of your knives and cut your other shoulder.”

 

Jason grins slightly and breathes in deeply. “I love you… You know that?”

 

Kaden hums as he cleans Jason’s wounds before removing the stitches he’d already done and starting new ones. “Love you too, babe. Although I might pull the stitches a little tighter than needed… y’know… just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i accidentally posted this earlier cause i pressed the wrong button sorry. But here's a new chapter, i hope y'all enjoyed it. There are only a few more pre-witten chapters so add that plus the fact that i start my sophomore year on the 20th, updates are going to slow down considerably- super sorry guys.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to be short (more of a filler than anything) and I'll post it before i go back to school.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This story starts out kind of slow in the first part as i introduce Kaden and how Jason interacts with his family and others but i promise it picks up and i promise the chapters will get longer.


End file.
